


Mind Games

by PleasantlyCasualStrawberry



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Multi, Other, alcohol makes slade wilson introspective, but not remorseful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyCasualStrawberry/pseuds/PleasantlyCasualStrawberry
Summary: Slade has a moment to reflect on the people in his life and what would've happened if he'd done things differently.
Relationships: Adeline Kane Wilson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Grant Wilson & Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson & Slade Wilson, Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson, Tara Markov/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a repost of a drabble I had on Tumblr several years back. I came across it while revisiting my Batfam wip folder and thought I’d share on here until I’m ready to post some other stuff. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Grammerly gave this a score of 98/100. I lost two points on the delivery category for, in Grammerly’s own words, the tone being “slightly off”. Which I found hysterical. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Slade Wilson doesn’t have regrets. The world’s deadliest mercenary is above such things. But the nights when he doesn’t have a contract to keep his mind occupied - and he’s left alone with only his thoughts for company - he gets lost in the What-ifs:

  
_What if he had been a better father to Grant? Would he still be alive?_

_What if he’d been there for Joey? Would Joey have led a less tormented existence?_

_What if he had tried harder to fix things with Adeline? Would she be able to look at him without hate in her eyes?_

_What if he hadn’t gotten involved with Tara? If he’d kept things between them purely professional? Would she have been driven to the insanity that killed her?_

_What if he’d stayed away from Rose? If he’d never given her the serum? Would she be living a vastly different life?_

_What if he’d never given in to the urge for the kid? For Grayson? Would Grayson’s actions still be so clouded in grey? Would he still be tempted to fly and tumble his way down the slippery slope of moral ambiguity?_

Downing the last of the bourbon, Slade straightens and he’s back in control of his thoughts.

  
  


Grant was _weak_. He had done what he did to make his son stronger. It was Grant’s own fault that it wasn’t enough.

He _had_ been there for Joey. Or tried to, at least. But Joey hadn’t wanted him anywhere near him. Decided he’d bear the weight of the world on his shoulders without his help. 

Adeline _chose_ to hate him. Just like she _chose_ to shoot him in the eye. 

Fucking Tara _might_ have been a miscalculation on his part. Had he known she was that unstable- what is he saying? He _knew._ And that’s what made fucking her so incredibly satisfying.

Rose was _nothing_ before him. _He made her_ into what she is today. Made her strong, powerful, capable of killing anyone who gets in her way. And the serum had been necessary. His only afterthought is that she’d be even stronger if she’d stayed by his side, not been corrupted by the Titans, by-

 _Grayson._ Slade _loves_ that Grayson bends the rules of heroism for him. Gets _off_ on it. And every time he fucks the kid, he knows Grayson is just that little bit closer to coming back - to _killing in Slade’s name._  
  



End file.
